Thaxll'ssillyia
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Temple Ruins cavern (AR1402 – 1228.1099) |relationships = |quests = Investigate the Deaths in the Umar Hills |level = 23 |hit_points = 160 |strength = 25 |dexterity = 15 |constitution = 15 |intelligence = 14 |wisdom = 16 |charisma = 13 |total_scores = 98 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++++ All weapons |no_of_attacks = 3 |thac0 = -3 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 45 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = -12 |s_v_death = 3 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 4 |breath = 4 |s_v_spell = 6 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = 60 |slashing = 25 |crushing = 25 |piercing = 25 |missile = 25 |spells_abilities = Available unlimited; uninterruptible: SHADRA01.bcs *"Contingency" **Stoneskin **Remove Magic *Chaos *Chromatic Orb *Death Spell *Dragon Fear *Greater Malison *Heal *Protection From Magical Weapons *Shadow Dragon Breath *Wing Buffet |effects = *Immunity to backstab *Invisibility detection |special = |script_name = ShaDra01 |override_script = SHADRA01 |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |xp_value = 45000 |gold = 3299 |items = *Shadow Dragon Scales *Moonbar Gem *Moonbar Gem *Water Opal *Black Opal *Sphene Gem *Pearl *Crom Faeyr Scroll |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = SHADRA01.cre |store_code = }} Thaxll'ssillyia is a shadow dragon serving the Shade Lord. He can be found in the penultimate room of the ruined temple of Amaunator. Gameplay Thaxll'ssillyia can be fought as early as Baldur's Gate II Chapter 2, when the party is still of low level and can pose a serious threat for unexperienced players. He has 3 attacks per round and apart from melee attacks (that deal acid and physical damage) he also has access to two special attacks: 1. Shadow Dragon Breath - an AoE spell affecting all creatures in 15ft radius that has 3 nasty effects: *Blindness for 1 round that bypasses MR and allows no save; *Level drain for 4 levels that last 1 turn and bypasses MR and allows no save; *Additional level drain for 2 levels that last 1 if no save vs breath is made. 2. Wing Buffet - an AoE spell effect that deals moderate crushing damage and knocks targets back, again allowing no save to be made. Dragon attacks can also cause Fear. The dragon is also well protected against damage and spells. He has 25% resistance to physical damage, 60% MR, AC of -12 and high saving throws. In addition the dragon is capable of casting Invisibility and Stoneskin. He does, however, have moderate HP and will die quickly if his defenses are negated. Strategy Preparation/Buffing This is one of the tougher enemies in the game, especially if the party decides to slay the dragon as early as Chapter II. As usual, proper buffing is the key to winning this battle with minimal strain. First off, it is advisable to prepare a Raise Dead spell and/or a scroll before the battle. Thaxll'ssillyia's worst effects are fear and level drain, so protection from these becomes top priority: *Resist Fear *Negative Plane Protection - to be cast last, just before charging, due to its short duration. As this spell affects only one creature, it is best used on party members that will charge in melee. *Alternatively, Barbarian Rage and Enrage can be used to a great effect. The next task is improving the party's chance to hit the dragon and the number of attacks: *Haste/Improved Haste *Draw Upon Holy Might *Bless *Chant *Luck Optionally, additional protection spells that improve AC can be used on melee party members: *Protection From Evil, 10' Radius *Iron Skins *Defensive Harmony *Invisibility on the casters and/or Invisibility, 10' Radius can be of great help, as they will prevent the dragon from targeting the casters directly with its spells. Summons can significantly increase the party's chance of survival. The more damage the summons take, the less damage the party members take. Unfortunately, there are just a few summons that can survive long enough against Thaxll'ssillyia: *Animate Dead *Mordenkainen's Sword - actually the sword is quite useful due to its high damage resistances Don't forget to use equipment like rings, potions and various magic items to save up spell slots on your casters. Actual Fight ;Method 1 – Old School Fight Spread the party out, summons attack from the front, PC and NPCs from the back, mages, sorcerers and NPC with low HPs (like Viconia DeVir) should stay at the edge of their casting range. Now spell casters should focus on decreasing the dragon's various spell protections and resistances. Cast the following spells in the given order: *True Sight (only if the dragon turns invisible) *Breach *Greater Malison *Doom (only once, does not stack) *Lower Resistance (at least twice, depends on caster level) After his MR and saves are lowered, attack with: *Magic Missile *Melf's Minute Meteors *Feeblemind - if successful, the dragon will become defenseless for the duration of the spell *Finger of Death (wizard)/Finger of Death (priest) *Polymorph Other/Wand of Polymorphing - if successful, the dragon will become defenseless for the duration of the spell ;Method 2 – Dedicated Mustard Jelly (Solo build) For this method, you will need the Cloak of the Sewers (or Polymorph Self), a form of protection against level drain (Amulet of Power, upgraded Mace of Disruption or be a Blackguard) and an Oil of Speed. This method is humorous, simple and can be done with a solo character. • Approach the Shadow Dragon. • Turn into a Mustard Jelly and Haste. • Watch a creature of legend losing a fight against an immobile yellow pool of goo. The method is simple and efficient. Even if it sounds ridiculous, the jelly is the perfect opponent against Thaxll'sillyia because it is immune to his wing attack, his physical attacks, and cannot be Blinded. The trick is having haste as a potion, because even though Thaxll'sillyia cannot damage the jelly physically, his hits will still interrupt any casting. That is important if you're soloing, because the Jelly will miss the Dragon's AC a lot, and if your transformation runs out you will need to finish the dragon in human form, which will get blinded and miss almost every attack, so you have to either kill him in Jelly form or get him to "Near Death" when it runs out for a secure kill. Notes *While carrying the Shadow Dragon Wardstone, it's – oddly enough – possible to pickpocket the Shadow Dragon Scales from Thaxll'ssillyia, as well as the Crom Faeyr Scroll and his various gems. Achievements Shadow Dragon Slayer Slew the shadow dragon, Thaxll'ssillyia. External links * References Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Shadow dragons